Ninja's Best Kept Secret
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Taki and Kunimitsu have come together to relieve themselves of lots of unnecessary stress. But it's in a way neither of them can share with others. Futanari ahead


**Special request for a friend. Hope this is to you liking.**

It was pointless to deny this any longer. Her body was hot. Her womanhood was drenched. Kunimitsu needed this. Badly. If she could resist enough Kunimitsu would never bring herself to admit to anyone of her sexual needs no matter how great the urge was. Unfortunately this for her this time her lust was so pent up it was on borderline killing her inside. With her mask still concealing her mouth Taki's expression was unreadable but that didn't stop Kunimitsu from flashing a knife to rip her's and Taki's clothing to shreds removing them in a rather reckless fashion. She slowly crawled over to Taki as she stared at Kunimitsu hungrily, that massive slab of meat she called a cock twitching and pulsing as the fox ninja got closer and closer to her. Taki gave a low chuckle of satisfaction as she took Kunimitsu by the chin and made the fox ninja look up at her. Taki's grin spread across her face hidden behind the mask before she licked her lips at the sight of her fellow ninja.

"Now let's have the time of our lives." Kunimitsu said removing her mask showing off her scarred face. Not that she cared the fox ninja took the marks as a badge of honor. She lowered her head towards Taki's monstrous package audibly breathing heavy. As the fox crept closer, a strong and thick smell filled her nostrils as she was mere inches away from Taki's pulsing shaft. Kunimitsu eyed the ninja's thick meat before turning her attention those large, heavy balls shamelessly dangling from Taki with layers of cum inside just begging to be emptied onto her. The fox extended her arm skillfully taking one into each hand clenching tighly, squeezing and massaging them before burying her face into Taki's loose sack, taking in the scent as the fox worshipped the ninja's hanging jewels, planting her lips on them with several kisses and Kunimitsu then stuck her tongue out to get a better taste for them. The redhead heard Taki let out a low pleasure filled moan as Kunimitsu massaged her heavy balls, feeling Taki's cock throb and causing her thick, meaty tip to leak pre cum. The white creamy liquid flowed freely down her shaft and pooled at her balls, giving Kunimitsu a sample of which gratefully accepted. Kunimitsu dragged her tongue across Taki's insanely thick cock then she proceeded to deeply take in the girth that Taki possessed. Kunimitsu was bobbing her head helplessly trying to keep her breath under control with Taki's hips thrusting into her throat. Soft gagging eventually became heard as Kunimitsu was getting lost in her pleasure. Before Taki was even close to finishing she took her cock out letting Kunimitsu catch her breath.

"I'm impressed, you can handle it like a pro." Taki said as she ran her hand through Kunimitsu's long hair before taking her by suprise shoving her cock balls deep in the fox's mouth and down her throat. The redhead's eyes bugged out upon impact of the ambush of throbbing flesh invading her mouth again. Kunimitsu tried to take it all but sudden shock was too much for her to withstand so she regrettably pushed Taki off her and came up coughing.

It didn't take long for the fox to regain her composure as her eyes still contained the lust she so desperately desired. Kunimitsu went on all fours shaking her soft plump ass to Taki. "Fuck me now." Kunimitsu was begging for her cock and Taki would've been an utter fool not to oblige. Taki gave a smirk of approval grasping her meat and putting that thick fucker between Kunimitsu's round cheeks. She was never one for teasing but Taki was whipping her cock against Kunimitsu's sensitive pussy making the fox give an impatient whine before she pushed the mind breakingly large girth inside of her. Kunimitsu tightly shut her eyes, clenching her teeth before emitting a loud moan as Taki's fat cock destroyed the redhead's womanhood not even thinking about letting Kunimitsu get a chance to adjust as the ninja slammed herself balls deep into her. Kunimitsu's lust took over making her orgasm in an instant drowning Taki's cock in her juices while she continued her reckless assault on the fox's hole. Taki's balls had swelled up enough to resemble a bowling ball as they loudly slapped against Kunimitsu's clitoris with her huge shaft hitting the redhead so deep it caused a huge bulge to form in her stomach. The ninja showed a dominant presence when she pressed her body against Kunimitsu bringing her hand to her chest and put the back of the fox's head in between her large breasts.

In a wordless exchange Taki sounded louder than Kunimitsu's moaning when held the fox by her waist and began to roughly pound into her pussy. Taki then pulled out halfway only to slam her cock back inside of Kunimitsu. Taki's flesh meeting Kunimitsu's flesh produced sounds that could be compared to grenades going off with ferocity of the ninja's giant cock banging into the fox. Kunimitsu's lungs were threatening to betray her as Taki was drilling into to horny fox harder than ever. Taki brought her hand onto the top of Kunimitsu's head burying her in the sheets as if was a whore.

"Not another word from you." Taki gave a low growl while delivering deep thrusts to the fox forcing her to hit her climax on the bed. The temperature of the two bodies was soaring the longer they kept going at it. Kunimitsu almost questioned if this ninja was gonna be able to keep up with her. Taki grabbed one of the fox's pigtails and held her against the bedframe as her thrusts somehow became faster. Taki gathered every last bit of strength she had pushing her cock as deep inside Kunimitsu as she possibly could releasing huge amounts of her steaming thick seed inside, causing the fox's womb to overflow. The ninja held Kunimitsu keeping her between her breasts as she slowly pulled her cock out of the fox.

"That...went well."

"Hell of...an understatement...there Taki."

"Whatever...I'm exhausted."


End file.
